Victorian Times Past
by disaster420
Summary: Veronica learned a lot in her 214 years of life. An important lesson being never mix jobs with relationships, and never mix relationships with humans.  She broke her own rules and she knew that it would end badly.   Not Harry Potetr  sorry
1. Introduction

It was cold that night. It wasn't just the temperature. There was something in the air that made it cold. Ronnie knew that cold feeling. She used to be the cause for it, but not tonight. Tonight it was something different. It seemed colder. She heard someone coming up behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know that it was Michael.

"You feel it to." He said. It wasn't a question. She nodded. "Do you know what it is?" Once again, she nodded. "And you're just gonna stand here, not do a thing about it?" She didn't respond this time. "How can you be so cold?"

"You have no idea how cold I can be. You met me under seven hours ago and you ask me why I'm so cold?" She was still staring past the lake and into the woods. He just walked back toward the school. She knew he was disappointed, but he had no right to be. They had just met and he was already making judgments. Whether they were true or not wasn't the point.


	2. Chapter One: Jeremy

The night air had a cool and crisp smell to it as she sat at the top of the astronomy building. Ronnie had always enjoyed sitting up there. It made her feel closer to the night. She sat up there sipping her from her mug. She thought about whether she should have made that deal with Richard, the headmaster. Richard had saved her life many years ago and she owed him. He asked her to watch out for a few students and keep an eye on who was making plans with their mischievous parents. She had reluctantly agreed to do it, but only because she had owed him.

Ronnie's was mug was now empty. She made a mental note to send a message to Jeremy. Jeremy was a good kid. He was a med school student working at the morgue. He had been there for almost two years, helping out Ronnie and her kind. He had done a lot for her for which she paid him well.

.:Flashback:.

"What do you have for me today, Jeremy?" Ronnie asked.

"The supplies you ordered. And something special for your trip." Jeremy pulled out a book bag and he went into a cooler and pulled out a lotion bottle. "Do you remember when you told me that you would need quite a few of the sun lotions?" Ronnie nodded. "Well, you got me thinking and I do believe that I have a solution to solve that problem. I took a look at the formula and found a way to make it last longer. It will last eight hours without having to reapply. However, since it stronger it has a stronger affect on regular skin. It will cause severe third degree burns when it comes in contact with the skin."

When he was finished explaining Ronnie had a huge smile of her face. "You're are amazing, Jeremy. How did you get the affects to last longer? Vampires across the world have been working on this for decades and you just figure it out in a month."

"It just took a fresh pair of eyes to take a look at the formula. It was quite simple. All I had to do was change the amount of two ingredients and add a very special one to the mix. This bottle will last you four weeks. If you like it let me know and I will send you more with your monthly supply of A positive." He told her.

"Thanks, Jeremy. There will be some extra cash in this months deposite for this little gift. I've got to go now." Ronnie told him and then she was gone.

.:End Flashback:.

At first she didn't think Jeremy would work out, but the old man that had worked at the morgue before him had reassured her that he would be a good person for the job. The old man's name was Charles and he had been there since she started coming to the morgue and not hunting. At first, not hunting was hard for her but she had gotten used to it. She still had a few problems every now and then, but not often.

Just then, she heard a scream coming from the woods. Without thinking about it she sat down her mug and started running toward the woods.


End file.
